Days of silence
by Marcia Litman
Summary: "Tudo estava silêncioso, e isso o incomodava."


**Título:** Days of silence  
**Autor: Marcia Litman**  
**Categoria:** Songfic (You could be happy - Snow Patrol), missing scene, 3ª temporada (3X10 – Let's Dance)  
**Advertências:** Alguns spoilers da série  
**Classificação:** PG  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** "Tudo estava silêncioso, e isso o incomodava."

* * *

**Days of silence**

_You could be happy and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go_

Tudo estava silêncioso, e isso o incomodava.

Auggie se guiava pelos sons, era assim que ele sabia o que ocorria à sua volta. Sua audição definia quem se aproximava e se afastava, e raramente falhava, porque ele já podia dizer que era experiente nisso. Ao ponto de sempre saber quando Annie estava por perto, apenas ouvindo o barulho único que era emitido pelos saltos dos sapatos dela.

Mas naquele momento era tudo silêncio, e ele sequer tinha pistas do que ocorria na mente dela.

Ele jamais pensou no que seria ser vítima do silêncio. Sabia, sim, o que era ter a luz retirada de seus olhos, e não poder mais ver o mundo. As cores, os rostos, os movimentos; tudo lhe fora negado por aquela explosão que, de vez em quando, teimava em ressoar em seus ouvidos, como se fossem fantasmas a assombrar-lhe. E sua vida virara de cabeça para baixo a partir daquele momento.

Porém o silêncio parecia que o incapacitava ainda mais.

Era o mesmo silêncio daquele dia, antes que ela fosse baleada, quando ele perguntou se ela amava Simon. Auggie se lembrava da ausência torturante de respostas por parte dela, e como seu coração falhou diante disso. Ele esperava um "não, é só uma missão" ou qualquer outra resposta, mesmo um "sim". Mas o silêncio o desconcertava, como se não houvesse exatamente uma resposta definitiva. E ele simplesmente não conseguia ler nas entrelinhas o que ela pensava.

Como se não se conhecessem mais.

_You could be happy, I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far_

E ele disse isso naquele quarto de hospital, à cabeceira da cama dela, enquanto Annie lutava pela vida. Ele sabia que eles estavam distantes um do outro, desde Barcelona, desde aquela missão que definitivamente bagunçou seus sentimentos. E ele estava ciente que boa parte da culpa era sua, porque ele temeu os próprios sentimentos.

Auggie também disse que precisava dela, como nunca precisou de ninguém.

Isso era algo que ele queria dizer há tempos, mas que esperava que ela simplesmente percebesse. Ele sorria mais perto dela, e ele sabia que seu humor se ampliava ao patamar de suas usuais piadas diárias fluírem com mais facilidade. Também era como se ele quisesse impressioná-la com sua confiança e auto-suficiência, quando na verdade ele tentava esconder a própria insegurança dela.

Precisava parecer uma pessoa melhor do que ele realmente achava que era. Ele queria ser a pessoa que tentava mostrar a ela.

_Is it too late to remind you how we were  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur_

Auggie havia jurado a si mesmo que se ela escapasse viva, ele faria de tudo para arrumar isso. Eles voltariam a ser como eram. Afinal, o silêncio que crescera entre eles nos últimos tempos continuava a ser ensurdecedor, ele não queria mais isso.

Mas ela também mudara. Não à toa; ser quase morta por duas vezes certamente muda sua perspectiva. Porém, era como se dessa vez ela houvesse se fechado para ele, não importava o que fizesse. Ele não podia _vê-la_, mas _enxergava_ a escuridão que crescia a cada dia. Mesmo tudo o que acontecera não anulava o fato dele conhecê-la tão bem e saber que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela buscaria aquela vingança a qualquer preço.

E era por isso que ela estava indo para aquela missão clandestina e suicida na Rússia. Porque sim, pegar aquele avião era quase se entregar aos braços da morte.

_Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door_

O táxi parou, junto com o coração dele. Auggie instintivamente procurou o braço dela e o segurou, como se isso fosse capaz de detê-la, embora ele soubesse que não era. Ela era Annie Walker, arredia por natureza. As regras jamais se aplicaram a ela, muito menos um simples pedido para esquecer toda aquela vingança e ficar ali _com ele_

-Você não está pensando em me pedir pra ficar, não é? - ela usou o habitual tom zombeteiro, por mais que ele pudesse ouvir aquela melancolia no fundo de sua voz. - Quer dizer, você não está preocupado demais comigo, está?

Ele forçou um sorriso, tentando tranquilizá-la. A verdade era que, por mais excelente agente que ela fosse, ele sempre se preocuparia. Ele sempre ia desejar protegê-la. _Sempre_.

_Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do_

-Faça o que tiver que fazer, Walker. Mas não esqueça de voltar pra cuidar do meu carro.

Auggie ouviu Annie suspirar.

-Obrigada por não me apavorar mais do que eu já estou.

_Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true_

Ele apertou um pouco mais o braço dela, antecipando a despedida. Precisava memorizar tudo sobre aquele momento: o perfume dela, o som de sua respiração, o calor da pele dela contra a sua...

-Obrigado por não dizer "adeus", Annie.

O silêncio novamente, mas não aquele ensurdecedor, que o incomodava nos últimos tempos. Era só a ausência de palavras, aquelas que não deveriam ser ditas. Ele _precisava_ acreditar, ela voltaria.


End file.
